galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Chibu
Alien Chibu appeared in 1967 TV series called Ultra Seven. Alien Chibu (チブル星人 Chiburu Seijin), also known as "Alien Chibull", appeared in the TV series Ultra Seven. He appears in episode 9. One night on a routine patrol, Soga and Furuhashi witnessed a girl on the street. She asked if one of them is Dan Moroboshi. Furuhashi thought she was pretty so he lied and said he was Dan. As she gave "Dan" a handshake, she released an electric shock and ran away. It was fortunate that Furuhashi pretended to be Dan. At the base, the whole Ultra Garrison wondered why did the girl go after Dan. They tracked her and realized she is an android. With Furuhashi injured, Dan and Soga were sent to capture her. While stopped at a park, Dan realized that children were playing police and thief, and each of them wore a similar badge to the android girl. He asked where did they got all of them as the children guided the two Ultra Garrison to an old man who sold them the toys. The toy seller retreated to an old house as Dan and Soga tracked him. They asked a lady how long had the old man lived in this area, she replied about a year. The captain contacted Dan and revealed the experiment results from the android’s badge: it was made from an extraterrestrial metal and that she might be dangerous. The old man called forth Zero One, the android girl and ordered her to take down Dan Moroboshi. Later at night, she lured Dan and his Ultra Garrison fellow to Point M, a toy shop. Both of them approached the old man and his android where he revealed that their objective is to control the children via his toys starting at midnight. Later, they were attacked by the toy disguised-security system. Dan became Ultraseven after he knocked down Soga to keep his identity a secret. He chased them to the top of the building. Ultraseven fired the Emerium beam at Android Zero, which turned her into a statue. The statue toppled over and smashed into pieces, killing Zero. As a last resort, the old man transformed into his true form, Alien Chibu. After a short fight, Ultraseven successfully killed him with the Emerium Ray. Powers and Abilities * Human Disguise: Alien Chibu could disguise himself as a human. * Technology: Alien Chibu had advanced technology that could take simple objects like toys and make them dangerous weapons. When Android Zero Directive was carried out the carriers of his badges which located at the toys would be subject to Alien Chibu's mind control. His main base, a toy shop had lots of security systems disguised as toys. * Levitation: Alien Chibu can levitate itself to move. * Zero One: Alien Chibu can use the Zero One for infiltration purposes. This android is armed with with a strong electric shock from her palms and fingers and can jam communication devices. * Freezer Spike: In the manga Alien Chibu was shown capable of launching the spikes on his tentacle towards Ultraseven, freezing the Ultra in contact. However this ability was never shown in the actual show. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Tripedal Creatures Category:Mollusks Category:Cephalopods Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1967 Category:Ultraman Universe